


The inheritance of the light

by Ninquelotefanfic



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninquelotefanfic/pseuds/Ninquelotefanfic
Summary: Quatre ans auparavant, Hyrule jouissait d'un règne prospère et abondant. Royaume rempli de lumière sous la gouvernance du roi Darius Nohansen d'Hyrule, un roi juste et bon, soutenu par les prêtres de l'ordre des Déesses. Lors du sacrement d'une Oracle, ses terres basculèrent dans la guerre, enclenché par les ambitions du souverain, Ganondorf.





	1. Introduction

 

> _Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « The legend of Zelda » appartiennent à Shingeru Miyamoto et Takashi Tezukashi – les concepteurs – Tous les droits leur sont réservés._
> 
> _Information : Je remercie à ma bêta-lectrice, Storiesmania d’avoir prit le temps de lire et corriger les fautes._
> 
> _Sachez que cette histoire est née durant l’année 2007, et qu’il a été publié uniquement qu’à partir de 2017, pour sa version finale. Ce sera une histoire unique, sans lien avec les jeux, si ce n’est que ceci se base dans l’univers de la saga avec quelques changements personnels._

* * *

# Introduction

Il y a bien longtemps, il n’existait que le Chaos, un monde unique et sans conflit.

Un jour, les trois Déesses, Naru, Dyn et Farore, décidèrent de lui offrir un nouveau souffle de vie. Elles créèrent un Nouveau Monde à partir du Chaos, et deux nouveaux ordres naquirent : l’ordre de la lumière et celui des ténèbres.

Bien que jumeaux, ses deux concepts se disputèrent la plus haute marche du Nouveau Monde unique. Ces disputes incessantes provoquèrent de nombreuses guerres qui mettaient en danger ses habitants.

Peinées par ce conflit perpétuel, les Déesses décidèrent de les séparer en deux ordres, dans deux mondes parallèles : le monde de la lumière et le monde des ténèbres. Une porte permit le passage entre ces deux mondes.

Or, les Déesses avaient seulement créé une nouvelle raison d’élargir le territoire et la guerre s’intensifia.

Cette fois-ci, le combat ne concerna plus les deux ordres mondiaux, mais les habitants des différents mondes s’affrontèrent jusqu’à la mort, jonchant le monde de cadavres. Pour y mettre fin, Les Déesses intervinrent une dernière fois. Elles choisirent deux champions, représentant chacun un ordre. Seuls ces deux êtres devaient se mesurer jusqu’à ce que mort s’en suive. Le combat dura plus de cent ans, sans qu’aucun des deux champions parvienne à avoir le dessus sur l’autre. Deux ans plus tard, l’une des deux épées se brisa après un ultime échange. La lumière était parvenue à gagner le combat éternel face à un unique témoin.

Ce fut l’âge d’or de la lumière.

Après ce combat, les ténèbres furent scellées dans le monde aride, de l’autre côté de la porte. Une clef sacrée fut posée sur la porte, comme pour se remémorer de cette époque de conflit.

Cependant, la légende raconte que le combat n’était pas réellement terminé. Les Déesses acceptèrent qu’un nouveau duel survienne tous les cent ans. Les descendants des champions doivent se mesurer à nouveau afin d’établir l’ordre qui sera aux commandes durant un cycle de cent ans. Face à eux, l’héritier du témoin servira d’arbitre.

Ils reçurent alors le pouvoir de la clef sacrée, séparé en trois parties : la force, le courage et la sagesse.

Dans un cycle éternel…


	2. Partie 1 - Chapitre 1

 

> _Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « The legend of Zelda » appartiennent à Shingeru Miyamoto et Takashi Tezukashi – les concepteurs – Tous les droits leur sont réservés._  
>  _Information : Je remercie à ma bêta-lectrice, Storiesmania d’avoir prit le temps de lire et corriger les fautes._

* * *

**Partie 1 : Doutes et espoirs**   
**1**

  
La forêt de Firore, également nommée « la forêt des Kokiris », se situait au sud-ouest du royaume d’Hyrule. Elle était autrefois habitée par une race d’apparence juvénile, ainsi que de leurs inséparables acolytes. Leur rôle était de s’assurer de la pérennité et l’harmonie des plantes tout en protégeant un trésor dont seul leur aïeul connaissait l'emplacement. Parfois joueurs et rieurs, d’autres fois naïfs et insouciants, ils vivaient sous la protection d’un arbre centenaire, l’arbre Mojo. Un jour, l’arbre ressentit les affres ténébreuses provenant des terres voisines. Il comprit que son précieux ami, le héros de la lumière, avait péri sous les coups de son adversaire. Une sombre brume rampa au sol, provoquant l’apparition de nouvelles graines. En peu de temps, les plantes s’animèrent d’une sombre hostilité. Effrayés par le changement d’environnement, les enfants de la forêt disparurent du jour en lendemain, laissant derrière eux les ruines de leurs habitations.  
Où se sont-ils enfuis ? Les soldats du mal ne le savaient pas, car ils revenaient les mains vides de leurs expéditions.  
Personne n’avait remarqué la présence d’un courageux résidant. D’une oreille alerte, cet individu parcourait le cœur de ses bois à la recherche de plantes comestibles. D’une apparence frêle à cause de la sous-alimentation, il se contenta principalement de racine afin de tromper la faim au pied d’un pommier. Il leva les yeux bleus et remarqua la présence de fruit.  
La joie s’empara de lui. Il se redressa instantanément.  
Link sortit une corde de son sac en bandoulière et la jeta vers une branche en hauteur. Il s’assura de sa stabilité avant de commencer son ascension. Arrivé à la première branche, il s’assit dessus. Les mains douloureuses et le souffle saccadé, il se reposa, avant de cueillir une pomme en face de lui.  
Une première bouchée lui donna un goût luxueux et juteux en bouche. Une sensation que Link avait presque oubliée. Il ne s’attarda pas à cette unique bouchée et dévora la moitié du fruit. Ensuite, il frotta ses lèvres avec la manche de sa tunique rapiécée. Puis, il s’empara d’une deuxième pomme pour la fourrer dans son sac.  
— Link. Link ! Il y a des soldats qui arrivent. Il y a des soldats tout près. Il faut fuir. Il faut fuir !  
D’un mouvement sec, Link se releva et se colla contre le tronc.  
Une lueur blanchâtre zigzagua entre les arbres et fonça dans sa direction.  
— Esprit. Par ici, hurla-t-il, en agitant sa main gauche.  
Esprit, une fée, a survécut à la mort de son ancien compagnon grâce à l’intervention de l’Hylien, il y a deux ans. Reconnaissante envers son sauveur, elle lui témoigna un profond attachement et l’aida en tant qu’éclaireur. Link pensait jusqu’à cet instant que les fées avaient disparu en même temps que les Kokiris, mais l’existence de son amie chambouler les rumeurs l’a fait changer d’avis à ce sujet.  
Arrivée au niveau de Link, elle tourna frénétiquement au-dessus de sa tête jusqu’à lui donner le tournis. Il lui présenta sa main pour qu’elle s’y pose.  
— Calme-toi, Esprit, lui conseilla-t-il.  
— Mais… C’est l’escorte de l’autre jour, rétorqua-t-elle, à moitié essoufflée.  
— Vraiment ?!  
L’Hylien n’attendait pas réellement une réponse.  
Il y a quelques jours de cela, un étrange cortège avait traversé la forêt de Firore en direction du sud. La présence d’une calèche avait attiré l’attention de l’orphelin lors de ce passage. Intrigué par son contenu, il n’était pas parvenu à voir l’intérieur. Or, il comptait bien assouvir sa curiosité une bonne fois pour toutes.  
— Attends-moi ici. Je vais voir ce qui se passe.  
Sans attendre, Link sauta au sol. La réception fut suivie d’une vague de douleur qui parcourut tout son corps. Il courut vers la direction d’où provenait la fée. Durant sa course, il croisa une racine qui se détachait du sol. Il monta dessus et sauta sur une branche à quelques mètres de lui, avec l’agilité d’un singe, avant d’atterrir sur une autre grâce à son élan.  
Link vivait dans la forêt depuis le jour où le royaume d’Hyrule était tombé. L’expérience accumulée par ses années de pratique lui avait permis d’affermir sa dextérité et d’affiner son agilité. La présence des branches, racines et plantes s’était enregistrée dans sa mémoire. Il était devenu le maître des lieux, le roi de la forêt, sans crainte ni loi.  
Esprit avait du mal à le suivre quand Link se lançait dans ce parcours d’agilité. Elle admira cette course interrompue et sans mouvements inutiles.  
Finalement, elle s’élança à ses côtés en lui disant :  
— Il ne faut pas y aller. Il ne faut pas ! C’est dangereux. Très dangereux !  
Link s’arrêta soudainement, comme stoppé par un mur invisible. Il tendit l’oreille.  
Le roulement des roues de la calèche parvint à ses oreilles et lui informa qu’il approchait du but. Il sauta sur une branche inférieure, qui se berça dangereusement sous son poids. Link crut qu’elle se casserait, mais elle résista. Il reprit la cadence, montant de plus en plus haut. Dès que le son devint net, il ralentit.  
Esprit se plaça devant ses yeux. Elle répéta les mêmes phrases afin de le raisonner. Mais, Link la logea dans le reste de son col sans quitter des yeux le cortège.  
— Ne t’inquiète pas, Esprit. Je vais juste regarder. Ils ne sauront même pas que j’existe.  
— Mais… Mais !  
Link lui fit signe de se taire, son index sur ses lèvres. Puis, son attention se tourna vers la voiture.  
Esprit avait raison : c’était le même cortège. Comme précédemment, les rideaux de la calèche cachaient l’intérieur de l’habitacle et quatre cavaliers en amure noire et lourdement armés l’entouraient. Toutefois, il remarqua une petite ouverture, comme si le tissu avait été négligemment tiré à la hâte. Au travers, il crut voir une silhouette immobile. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et manqua de sortir de sa cachette.  
La sensation ressentie il y a quinze jours revint en lui comme une claque au visage. La marque triangulaire sur sa main se mit à briller d’une faible lueur. Une voix résonna dans sa tête dans un chant mystique et incompréhensible ; comme une lamentation saisissante et doucereuse.  
La silhouette bougea et le rideau s’écarta peu de temps après. Une femme d’une beauté divine, avec de longs cheveux blonds, se dévoila sous ses yeux. La tiare sombre, ornée d’une pierre sanglante, habillait son front. Ses pupilles bleues scrutèrent la forêt, comme si elle recherchait quelque chose.  
Link eut l’impression que cette femme lui était liée, d’une quelconque manière. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que son regard croisât le sien. Il prit conscience qu’elle avait remarqué sa présence. Mal à l’aise, il eut un mouvement de recul. Son pied glissa sur de la mousse et il tomba sur le chantier.

*****

Abattue, la princesse repensa à son séjour de l’autre côté de la frontière. Le but de son voyage était de rencontrer les dirigeants des royaumes voisins et de les rallier. Le cœur meurtri par la trahison, elle s’exerça à sa mission pour cet homme cruel tout en affirmant qu’elle vivait décemment auprès de lui. Mensonge. Elle repensa à l’époque où son père vivait encore et cela lui paraissait loin.  
Quatre ans auparavant, Hyrule jouissait d’un règne prospère et abondant. Royaume rempli de lumière sous la gouvernance du roi Darius Nohansen d’Hyrule, un roi juste et bon, soutenu par les prêtres de l’ordre des Déesses. Lors du sacrement d’une Oracle, ses terres basculèrent dans la guerre, enclenchée par les ambitions de Ganondorf. Cet homme profita du sacrement pour effectuer une attaque éclair et violente. Malgré la présence en nombres des soldats, ainsi que celle du héros de la lumière, la bataille resta menée par le tyran qui parvint à faire tomber son plus grand ennemi.  
Présente ce jour-là, la princesse Zelda fut le témoin de sa victoire. Le possesseur de la force s’empara des deux morceaux restants : La Triforce du courage – possédé par le héros – et celle de la sagesse – en sa possession —. Les Déesses apparurent devant le tyran et lui accordèrent un vœu. Ganondorf ordonna l’ouverture de la porte du royaume des ténèbres et en devint souverain. Les portes commencèrent à s’ouvrir sous son rire maléfique et résonnant. En un instant, le ciel s’assombrit. Les plaines verdoyantes d’Hyrule s’appauvrissent et les arbres moururent lentement. Le royaume tout entier, ainsi que ses voisins alliés, commença à sombrer dans une époque de ténèbres.  
L’homme se tourna vers la princesse, prêt à la pourfendre. Zelda se souvint d’avoir prié les Déesses de les sauver du mal. Soudain, la Triforce du courage se mit à briller intensément et brûla la main du nouveau possesseur avant de s’envoler au loin. Les portes menant dans l’autre monde se bloquèrent à moitié ouverte. Ganondorf comprit qu’un nouvel élu venait d’être choisi par les déesses. Il envoya ses hommes aux quatre coins du royaume pour le retrouver. Ses plans repoussés, il s’installa sur le trône et fit de la princesse Zelda sa pupille et prisonnière, dans l’espérance que la nouvelle lueur d’espoir vienne la délivrer.  
Depuis ce jour, les rires joyeux des enfants, les conversations animées des adultes laissaient place à une atmosphère pesante et inquiétante. Même la lumière du soleil parvint difficilement à transpercer les sombres nuages au-dessus du royaume. Son cœur hurlait de remontée le temps, revenir à cette époque bénit pour prévenir du danger. Son peuple avait besoin, plus que jamais, qu’un héros vienne les délivrer. De cet homme, qui, autrefois, avait réussi à repousser les forces du mal dans une contrée lointaine. Mais il se faisait attendre. Pire, elle pensait qu’il n’avait jamais existé.  
La princesse Zelda serra ses doigts, s’enfonçant ses ongles jusqu’au sang.  
Soudain, une lumière triangulaire brilla sur sa main droite. La mélodie des Déesses résonna dans son esprit avec clarté. Elle admira la Triforce de la sagesse, sournoisement restituée lors de la fuite du troisième morceau.  
La princesse n’en croyait pas ses yeux.  
Ce fut la seconde réaction du pouvoir de la déesse depuis son premier passage dans la forêt de Firore. La première fois, l’étonnement s’était emparé d’elle lorsque la résonance entre deux Triforces s’était activée. À cette distance, la force n’était pas à porter de main et l’absence dévoilait une seule explication possible : l’élue du courage se trouvait dans les environs.  
Machinalement, la princesse ouvrit les rideaux. Une jungle d’arbres et de plantes immenses poussait de façon désordonnée. Les branches frôlaient sa calèche comme si elles voulaient la blesser au visage. À un moment, elle crut que l’une d’entre elles s’animait d’une aura hostile pour la capturer. Sous cet environnement oppressant, elle eut du mal à trouver une présence civilisée dans ce désordre naturel.  
Soudain, une silhouette traversa son champ de recherche. Ses yeux se rivèrent vers l’origine de cette apparition. Ses yeux s’agrandirent quand elle entrevit la présence d’un enfant du même âge qu’elle. Ses traits physiques rappelaient ceux d’un Hylien, aux cheveux blonds, dont la longueur lui donnant une apparence féminine. Elle ne pouvait pas voir à cette distance, mais elle imaginait qu’il partageait la même expression qu’elle.  
En voyant cet enfant, la mémoire d’un héros disparu frappa la princesse. C’était comme s’il était la dernière lueur d’espoir face aux ténèbres.  
Or, il était trop jeune pour combattre un adulte.  
Les Déesses étaient-elles farceuses pour choisir un tel élu ?  
Observant fixement le garçon, elle constata un mouvement de recul de sa part. Puis, il tomba non loin d’elle. La peur s’empara d’elle à tel point que la princesse sauta de son siège. La découverte des soldats, l’escortant jusqu’au château, risquerait de plonger à nouveau Hyrule dans les ténèbres les plus profondes.  
La calèche s’arrêta net, dans un brusque balancement d’avant en arrière.  
Les sifflements stridents à l’extérieur annoncèrent que les gardes avaient également remarqué cette chute. Les sombres soldats ne possédaient pas la langue Hylienne, mais cela se traduisait par des sons particuliers. La frénésie lui fit comprendre qu’ils recherchèrent l’origine sans succès. La princesse sut qu’elle devait faire vite, si elle voulait que le garçon survive.  
Instinctivement, elle ouvrit la porte dans un mouvement brusque. Elle posa un pied sur le marchepied.  
Un soldat remarqua sa sortie. Son épée menaça de lui trancher le cou, si elle avait faisait un pas de plus. Cette forme de dissuasion rappela à la princesse que la moindre désobéissance provoquerait sa chute face à des créatures lourdement armées.  
En dépit du danger qu’elle encourait, son action sembla avoir porté ses fruits, car elle ne vit pas l’enfant. Elle supposait qu’il eût réussi à se cacher à temps. Pour ne pas trahir sa présence, elle dissimula la lueur à sa main derrière son dos.  
Son regard défia l’individu en armure qui la somma de retourner à sa place.  
— Je prenais l’air, répliqua-t-elle. Cela fait déjà plus d’un jour que nous roulons et j’ai besoin d’exercice, ajouta-t-elle, d’une voix ferme et sans appel.  
La créature refusa, protestant du retour imminent auprès de son maître.  
Un long silence s’installa entre eux sans qu’aucun déviât du regard. Zelda était consciente du danger qu’elle encourait en se montrant insolente. Elle connaissait aussi le danger qu’encoure le garçon. Mais elle devait rester forte et ne pas flancher.  
Au final, elle se tourna dignement. La Triforce brillait toujours sur sa main, mais elle espérait qu’aucun soldat ne retrouverait l’enfant.  
À l’intérieur, sa poitrine se serra par la peur. Mais quand le cortège reprit son chemin, la pression retomba d’un seul coup. Elle avait réussi à sauver un garçon. Sous ce soulagement, elle leva les yeux au-dessus d’elle et vit une femme avec les bras croisés. Son cœur rata un battement.  
Sous la surprise, la princesse Zelda mit un certain temps pour reconnaître les yeux rouges de la Sheirka. La femme resta assise, qui décroisa uniquement pour poser une main sur son opulente poitrine et courber l’échine pour la saluer.  
— Impa ! Que fais-tu là ? murmura la princesse.  
Impa, autrefois instructrice et nourrice de Zelda, faisait partie des derniers Sheirkas en vie. Ce peuple avait fait la promesse éternelle de protéger la famille royale d’Hyrule, ils avaient été les premiers à partir aux fronts pour libérer le royaume. L’échec se conclut par la perte d’une grande partie de ses membres et le peu de survivants continua à diriger la rébellion.  
— Pardonnez-moi de mon intrusion, princesse.  
— Je ne suis plus digne d’être appelée « princesse ».  
— Sachez que vous le resterez aux yeux du peuple.  
Le cœur de la princesse s’alourdit face à son incompétence. Dans sa soumission face au mal, elle parvenait à garder la dignité et force, mais dans le fond, le doute s’était immiscé en elle, tel qu’un poison sans remède. Pour la survie de son peuple, elle avait accepté sa position de prisonnière. Pour sauver les peuples environnants, elle se plaça comme ambassadrice afin d’empêcher une guerre. Cependant, elle ne pouvait se voiler la face : le jour où Ganondorf tombera, elle ne pourrait pas monter sur le trône sans sentir le poids de la culpabilité.  
— Impa. Je trahis mon propre royaume. Je ne suis plus digne de leur confiance.  
— Princesse. Ne dites pas ces mots. Vous êtes le dernier espoir d’Hyrule.  
La princesse Zelda hocha négativement la tête en signe de refus. Les yeux moroses, elle baissa la tête en signe de résiliation. Elle se sentait faible, incapable d’épauler le royaume, comme avait fait son père ; et de nombreuses générations royales avant elle. Hyrule avait besoin d’un héros, et non d’une princesse incompétente. Ce héros, elle voyait ce jeune homme le devenir. Malgré le manque d’échange, l’apparence désastreuse qui s’était offerte à elle, ce porteur de la Triforce manquante saura un parfait guide pour son peuple.  
La princesse Zelda leva les yeux avec lueur déterminée. Elle fixa la femme en face d’elle.  
— Impa. J’ai un service à te demander.


	3. Partie 1 - Chapitre 2

 

 

> _Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « The legend of Zelda » appartiennent à Shingeru Miyamoto et Takashi Tezukashi – les concepteurs – Tous les droits leur sont réservés._
> 
> _Information : Je remercie à ma bêta-lectrice, Storiesmania d’avoir prit le temps de lire et corriger les fautes._
> 
> _Sachez que cette histoire est née durant l’année 2007, et qu’il a été publié uniquement qu’à partir de 2017, pour sa version finale. Ce sera une histoire unique, sans lien avec les jeux, si ce n’est que ceci se base dans l’univers de la saga avec quelques changements personnels._
> 
> * * *

 

##  **Partie 1 : Doutes et espoirs**

## 2

Quelques heures plus tôt…

Son corps heurta violemment le sol, à quelques mètres de la voiture. Au même instant, une douleur lancinante parcourut le bras de Link. Les dents crispées, il réprima les larmes naissantes tout en tenant son membre qui s’était brisé par le choc. Cependant, un bruit non loin de lui l’alerta.

Promptement, le garçon glissa sous la diligence et fut témoin de l’action courageuse de la passagère. Une atmosphère hostile s’était instaurée dans la forêt. Égoïstement, il profita de cette diversion pour passer derrière la voiture et observa le jeu de regard entre la princesse et la créature en armure sombre.

Un bruit à l’avant le fit comprendre qu’un des soldats contournât la voiture.

Il se précipita dans la direction opposée, vit le dos d’un autre soldat. De peur qu’il se tournât vers lui, Link douta de pouvoir s’échapper par les buissons. Une oppression lui retourna l’estomac. Conscient de la dangerosité, il devait trouver un moyen de s’échapper.

Son regard se tourna vers la soute à bagages.

Elle n’était pas scellée.

Avec agilité, en dépit de la hauteur, il s’y engouffra.

À son plus grand bonheur -ou malheurs-, aucun bagage volumineux n’avait été rangé à l’intérieur. Il s’installa en se contorsionnant afin d’épargner son bras meurtri. Esprit l’avait rejoint de justesse. D’un mouvement, il la somma de rester silencieuse par crainte d’être découvert.

À l’extérieur, les sons lui parvenaient avec clarté.

L’agitation s’intensifia un moment, avant que le balancement de la diligence lui fasse comprendre qu’elle reprit son voyage. Rapidement, une conversation à peine audible résonna contre la caisse. Bien qu’il essayât d’identifier les mots, il ne parvint pas à la comprendre.

Esprit se posa sur ses genoux, recroquevillés au niveau de son visage. La lueur rose pâle illuminait sa cachette, éloignant les ténèbres. En la fixant, il remarqua son inquiétude, signe qu’elle avait également entendu l’os se casser. Il grimaça, aux bords des larmes.

_Un homme ne doit jamais pleurer… En toutes circonstances._

Une demi-heure après le départ, le balancement saccadé et violent changea de rythme.

En dépit de sa vie sauvage, Link reconnut les sursauts provoqués par une route pavée. Ce changement lui fit comprendre que le cortège royal venait de pénétrer une ville.

Link fouilla dans sa mémoire afin de se rappeler de la géographie des alentours de la forêt. Si ces voyageurs semblaient provenir du sud, ils se dirigeaient vers le nord quand il les avait interceptés. Dans cette direction, le jeune homme se souvenait de deux destinations possibles, la capitale du royaume et le village Cocorico. Sur ces deux lieux, seule la capitale d’Hyrule lui sembla être la meilleure candidate pour sa destination.

Link se recroquevilla un peu plus, enfonçant sa tête sous ses jambes. Le chant religieux dans son esprit ne s’était pas estompé. Au contraire, il s’accentua à l’approche du château. Comme les mêmes couplets revenaient, il se surprit à accompagner les voix.

Le cortège s’arrêta soudainement et le coupa dans le chant.

Les cris stridents s’élancèrent à nouveau dans sa tête, douloureux. Il savait que c’était le mode de communication de ces créatures ténébreuses. C’était un langage codifié, compréhensible uniquement par eux. Il pénétrait au plus profond de l’âme, directement dans leur cerveau. Et remplie d’effroi, leur victime ne montrait aucun signe de rébellion.

Témoin de ces agressions, Link avait assisté à l’arrestation d’un homme baraqué, après un vol au marché. La peur s’était emparée de lui à l’idée d’être pris en flagrant délit. L’individu s’était roulé au sol en se tenant la tête et des larmes de sang coulaient sur ses joues. Après cinq minutes, l’homme avait convulsé un bref instant avant de s’arrêter net. Mort. Les soldats avaient traîné son corps inanimé avec eux. Tous les témoins de la scène ne bougeaient pas. Même quand les soldats de Ganondorf étaient partis, le silence mortuaire subsistait encore.

Depuis ce jour, l’orphelin s’était promis d’éviter la capitale d’Hyrule.

Esprit l’observait, le regard apeuré par son impuissance. Link la rassura en la fixant de ses yeux bienveillants.

Les pas lourds des armures s’éloignèrent lentement. Une porte s’ouvrit. Puis, se referma.

Un long silence.

Le duo attendit, silencieux, de peur que resta encore un soldat.

Link ouvrit le coffre. Esprit survola la cour avant de lui faire un signe.

Il s’extirpa de sa cachette dans un mouvement hasardeux, avant de tomber lourdement sur le pavé. Le choc avec la pierre réveilla la douleur. Cette fois-ci, il ne put contenir ses larmes. Esprit le rejoignit, l’interrogeant avec inquiétude sur sa blessure. Link la rassura, protestant qu’il s’occuperait de sa blessure à la maison. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur les médecins. À Hyrule, il était recherché en tant que fils d’un traître, mais également pour ses vols. Il ne pouvait se rendre dans un endroit sans éveiller les soupçons. Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même.

— Où est-ce qu’on est Link ?

— Le château d’Hyrule, souffla le jeune garçon.

Suite à ces mots, l’étonnement se lisait sur le visage d’Esprit.

L’arbre Mojo, seigneur de la forêt de Firone, lui avait raconté que ce lieu baignait dans une douce lumière et qu’elle réchauffait le cœur de ses visiteurs. En entendant ces récits, la fée eut envie de s’y rendre à maintes reprises, mais jamais elle ne s’y serait rendue d’elle-même. Et sans son partenaire.

Elle ne s’attendait pas à assister à cette vision cauchemardesque.

Au-dessus d’eux, un ciel sombre et rougeoyant cachait les lueurs du soleil. Les éclairs s’abattaient autour d’eux, comme pour les enfermer dans une dangereuse cage lumineuse. Les murs, autrefois parfaitement clairs, s’étaient assombris. Des modifications, à l’image du souverain, avaient changé l’apparence générale du bâtiment. Entre les charpentes, le donjon s’élevait un peu plus vers le ciel. Des gargouilles menaçantes y avaient été installées. En les observant, un frisson lui parcourut le dos de lui et provoqua un sentiment de malaise. À tout instant, il crut voir les statues s’animer d’elle-même pour se fondre sur lui.

L’aura maléfique de cet édifice l’intima de faire un pas de plus.

Tout lui indiquait clairement qu’il se trouvait dans le château de Ganondorf. La grande place déserte lui parut inquiétante, même si la grande porte était close. Cela confirma les rumeurs que le jeune homme avait entendu durant ses larcins dans la capitale.Le souverain ne craignait rien, que ce soit une invasion ou un assassinat. Sa tyrannie était connue par tous, et ceux qui avaient osé s’attaquer à lui n’étaient pas revenus vivants de ces lieux.

Esprit vola à ses côtés, au niveau de ses épaules, silencieusement.

— On y va, Esprit, annonça Link sans quitter des yeux le donjon.

Cette vision lui donna un goût amer.

Témoin de sa survie, Link réalisa que la princesse du roi précédent devait en baver dans son rôle de pupille sous le joug du tyran. Les rumeurs allaient de bon train, dans les rues de la capitale. Certains annonçaient la possibilité d’un mariage dès sa majorité, tandis que d’autres prédisaient l’arrivée d’un nouvel élu et qu’elle servait d’appât. Bien évidemment, il y avait une dernière catégorie qui pestait contre la princesse Zelda et dénonçait une alliance entre elle et le seigneur du mal.

Link ne savait pas où se situait la vérité sur ces bruits de rues. Une chose était sûre. Aucun héros, arborant la marque de la triforce sur sa main, ne venait au secours de la princesse en détresse, car cet individu refusait obstinément de suivre ce destin.

_Un jour, toi aussi, tu deviendras un héros, comme fut ton père avant toi…_

C’était les mots prononcés par sa mère avant sa mort.

— Jamais !

Esprit sursauta, en l’entendant. Elle ne s’attendait pas à sa brusque réaction. Parfois, elle ne comprenait pas ces changements d’humeur. Mais elle l’avait à peine constaté que ce comportement lunatique s’arrêta promptement. Elle observa son compagnon s’approcher de la lourde porte, avant qu’une voix survînt derrière eux :

— Attends un peu, jeune homme.

Link s’arrêta net, les veines battant contre ses tympans.

— Dans cette direction, tu rencontras forcément des soldats, reprit la voix féminine.

Link se tourna vers son interlocutrice.

Esprit se plaça devant lui promptement, les poings serrés contre sa poitrine.

— Ce n’est pas de sa faute. Pas de sa faute. C’était un accident, un simple accident, bégaya-t-elle, paniquée.

Link observa la femme lui faisant face.

Les cheveux courts et argentés lui donnaient un air de garçon manqué. Ses oreilles longues et pointues rappelaient celles des habitants du royaume d’Hyrule. Ses yeux rouges le perçait de part en part, comme pour juger son courage ou toute tentative de fuite. Elle s’approcha de lui lentement, les bras se balançant le long de son corps haut et élancé. Sa tenue bleutée épousait des formes généreuses dans une apparence semblable à un ninja. À l’avant, un blason représentant un œil rouge, une larme en dessous, sur fond blanc frappa aux yeux de l’orphelin. C’était une Sheirka, un peuple ayant promis de protéger la famille royale d’Hyrule.

Link plia ses jambes. Il sortit sa dague de sa sacoche. Puis, il se positionna à l’offensive tout en sifflant. Ce signal annonçait leur fuite au prochain sifflement. Sa crainte, c’était que la soldate comprenne sa feinte.

*

Impa s’arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et sentit l’aura combattante du jeune homme. Or, ce fut la position prise par l’enfant qui la stoppa d’un seul coup. Les yeux écarquillés, elle fixa la dague tenue à la main gauche, posée légèrement à l’arrière. Cette garde annonça une attaque défensive et rapide pour tous ceux qui osaient s’approcher. À sa connaissance, un seul homme se tenait de cette façon. Un soldat invaincu jusqu’à quatre ans.

Le souffle court, elle posa instinctivement son pied à l’avant, le bras tendu vers le jeune inconnu.

— Junior… C’est toi ? marmonna-t-elle, le souffle coupé.

L’enfant arqua un sourcil et abandonna lentement sa position.

Sa réaction confirma sur l’identité du préadolescent lui faisant face. Un sentiment de joie, mêlé à la douleur, s’empara d’elle en quelques secondes. Son visage changea lentement d’expression quand elle le reconnut Link junior, alias junior à la cour royale, fils du héros de la lumière.

Ses parents avaient choisi ce nom, porté par de grands hommes ayant combattu les forces du mal. Ce patronyme s’était largement rependu parmi les enfants du royaume, à la fois en remerciement pour ces êtres exceptionnels, comme pour leur insuffler la force et le courage.

Le père de junior avait démontré un talent qu’on voyait uniquement tous les cent ans, au sein de la chevalerie d’Hyrule. Son caractère non conformiste au protocole chevaleresque le rendait hors norme. Il n’avait pas attendu le signal pour prendre les armes et protéger le royaume. Sa quête s’était soldé par sa victoire et avait instauré une puissante lumière au royaume. Il était devenu le « héros de la lumière ». Suite à ses évènements, il avait décidé de se retirer de la chevalerie, vivant dans son propre fief au sud-ouest d’Hyrule. Cet étrange comportement avait intrigué les hommes de la cour, jusqu’à l’annonce de son mariage, puis la naissance d’un petit garçon.

Impa observa le garçon d’une dizaine d’années. Elle imaginait Junior vivre par lui-même durant ces dernières années, comptant sur une audace héritée par son aïeule pour subvenir à ses besoins.

Un élément lui frappa au visage.

Les villageois de Cocorico se plaignaient de la présence d’un enfant chapardeur ces derniers mois. Aucun des orphelins de guerre, sous la juridiction des adultes, ne s’était attelé à ce genre de comportement. En conséquence, ils surveillaient ses allées et venues, espérant de le surprendre dans ces méfaits. Intelligent et malin, il ne s’était jamais fait prendre sur le fait. Pendant ce temps, elle s’était portée volontaire à payer les dédommagements. Occupée par son rôle au sein de la rébellion, elle ne s’était pas attardée plus longtemps sur cette affaire. Elle regrettait à présent son geste, surtout si Link et ce voleur faisaient partie d'une seule et même personne.

— Suis-moi, reprit la femme.

*

En dépit des suspicions, Link ne sentit aucune hostilité chez cette femme. Bien au contraire, l’aura qu’elle dégageait donna l’impression d’être une nourrice douce et accueillante.

Elle lui était familière.

Seule Esprit resta sur ses gardes.

Il suivit Impa, qui se dirigeait vers les écuries. Son attention se tourna vers les fenêtres, de peur qu’un résidant ne les remarque. Le duo la rattrapa au niveau de la porte, car elle les attendait en croisant les bras. Puis, ils se laissèrent guider à l’intérieur.

Link se positionna devant la Sheirka, prêt à lui parler. Mais, il fut coupé dans son élan par la surprenante étreinte de cette dernière.

— Tu es en vie, junior. Que les déesses soient louées dans leur plus grande clémence.

La voix de l’adulte s’était enraillée par l’impact de ses sentiments. Link ouvrit grand les yeux. Il ne la serra pas, mais il ne lui résista pas pour autant. Elle se contentait de le maintenir fermement dans ces bras, sans une larme, de peur qu’il disparaisse à nouveau.

Sous cette étreinte, Link grimaça douloureusement. Sa voix aiguë provoqua sa libération et la femme observa son bras.

— Es-tu blessé, junior ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

— Je crois que je me suis cassé l’os en tombant tout à l’heure, annonça-t-il, la voix tremblante.

— Laisse-moi, voire ça.

Link lui présenta le bras douloureux. Elle manipula son bras, tâta la peau d’une main experte. Rapidement, et à la réaction de l’enfant, elle comprit qu’il avait raison. Son regard parcourut la pièce avant de voir du tissu dans un coin de la pièce. Impa s’empara d’une couverture pour chevaux avant de la déchirer et en faire une écharpe pour maintenir le bras cassé du jeune garçon.

— Ça devrait suffire pour l’instant. Je vais t’emmener auprès d’un ami, et il te soignera.

— Merci. Je...

La femme posa un doigt sur ses lèvres qui le somma, par ce geste, de se taire.

Elle traversa la pièce. Les chevaux hennirent nerveusement à leur passage, les fixant d’une lueur de convoitise. Ils devaient penser que l’heure du dîner approchait d’où leur impatience montant en crescendo, à moins que ce soit à présence d’étrangers qui les rendaient nerveux.

Or, ni Link ni Impa n’étaient venues pour cela.

La femme retira un peu de paille, au fond de la pièce, et dévoila une trappe cachée.

Link s’approcha et observa le vide ténébreux avec réticence. La femme l’ordonna de pénétrer en premier. Ce qu’il fit immédiatement. Puis, elle le suivit en refermant soigneusement derrière elle. En plus des ténèbres, le froid marquant de l’air humide frappa le jeune garçon, qui frissonna.

Sa vieille amie alluma une torche en prononçant une formule magique. Un passage étroit en pierre les entourait, donnant une impression d’oppression. Se trouvant au milieu d’un tunnel, le garçon avait aussitôt oublié où se situait le nord.

Sa guide connaissait les lieux et elle n’attendit pas pour prendre une direction. Link la suivit aux pas par peur de la perdre dans les ténèbres. Traverser ce passage était nettement plus sécurisant qu’être à l’extérieur, à la vue de tous.

Le jeune garçon lui était reconnaissant de son aide et de sa gentillesse.

— Merci pour votre aide. Comment as-tu su que j’étais là ?

— Zelda a remarqué ta présence dans la forêt. Elle avait peur qu’ils te capturent dès que tu t’enfuiras, répondit-elle. Quelle fut ma surprise de constater ton identité, ajouta-t-elle.

— Oui. Le hasard fait bien les choses. Tu ne le penses pas ?

Tous les deux se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Ensuite, Link s’arrêta de rire en repensant à la scène quelques heures plus tôt.

Le visage de la princesse. La façon dont leurs regards s’étaient croisés. Il avait ressenti sa détresse, malgré la distance. Elle était comme une déesse, emprisonnée par un dieu maléfique. Et il ne pouvait oublier cette sensation qui s’était emparée de lui.

Un nœud tirailla ses entrailles.

— Tu devrais plus t’approcher du château et de Ganondorf, lui conseilla Impa.

Link porta son attention vers Impa. Puis, détourna le regard.

— Je comptais m’en éloigner, ne t’inquiète pas, rétorqua Link, déterminé.

Impa jeta un œil en arrière et le fixa longuement.

— Je connais une personne, au village Cocorico, qui pourrait s’occuper de toi. Il s’occupe des orphelins. Que dirais-tu que je te le présente ?

Link s'arrêta net à ces derniers mots. Il observa la jeune femme, un rictus aux lèvres.

— Je vous remercie, mais...

— Sais-tu que si aucun adulte ne t’a poursuivi avec un bâton, c’est parce que j’avais ordonné qu’on ne te fasse pas de mal ?

À nouveau, un rictus se dessina sur son visage.

Lentement, il augmenta la distance qui les séparait, conscient des faits qui lui sont reprochés dans ce sous-entendu. En un instant, il la sentit menaçante, alors qu’elle employait un ton à la fois maternel et tranchant. Cependant, la lueur dans ses yeux lui fit comprendre qu’elle refusait toute réponse négative de sa part et qu’elle comptait lui imposer cette nouvelle vie.

Las, le jeune homme soupira tout en détournant le regard.

Une lamentation aiguë survint dans la pénombre et une boule de poils hirsutes passa à ses côtés.

Link leva instinctivement un pied, craignant que le rat le frôle ou s’attaque à lui. Cependant, la créature devait avoir autant peur que lui de leur présence, car elle disparut aussitôt dans la direction opposée.

La marche dura encore quelques minutes dans ce sombre couloir. À un moment, Link trébucha sur quelque chose, la racine d’un arbre. Rattrapé in extremis par son guide, elle lui conseilla de faire attention où il mettait ses pieds. L’instant d’après une faible lueur se vit au loin. Elle grossit lentement, au fur et à mesure qu’ils s’avancent vers elle.

Rassuré d’arrivée au bout du parcours, Link se met soudainement à courir vers la sortie.

L’air frais fouetta soudainement son vissage et la lumière piqua ses yeux. Il les frotta longuement avant de les ouvrir à nouveau.

Un simple coup d’œil en arrière, le garçonnet constata qu’ils se trouvaient au pied d’une falaise. Au-dessus d’eux, un haut mur était érigé. Contrairement aux pierres du château, elles étaient encore claires. Rapidement, il comprit que le passage passait sous le château et la capitale d’Hyrule.

— Ne restons pas ici, annonça Impa.

Elle lui fit signe de le suivre et prit la direction du couchant, le village Cocorico.

À de nombreuses reprises, Link sentit son attention tourner vers lui. Elle s’assurait qu’il la suivait docilement. Bien évidemment, l’idée de se soustraire à son insu traversa de nombreuses fois son esprit. Il doutait fortement qu’après sa visite au médecin, elle veuille le laisser vivre sauvagement. D’ailleurs la conversation, quelques minutes plus tôt affirma cette conclusion. Cependant, Link ne voulait pas avoir affaire, de près ou de loin, au royaume d’Hyrule.

Soudain, les pas d’Impa s’arrêtèrent brusquement. Link leva la tête vers elle pour soutenir son regard. La femme le fixa longuement, la bouche entre-ouverte. Il comprit rapidement, mais trop tard, l’objet de son attention. Le triangle doré ornant sa main brillait encore de sa lueur vive. Durant sa traversée, dans le tunnel, les voix s’étaient lentement tues, au point qu’il avait oublié leur existence. Il n’était pas de même de son destin, qui lui rappelait sans cesse l’héritage qu’il avait reçu de son père.


	4. Partie 1 - Chapitre 3

> _Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « The legend of Zelda » appartiennent à Shingeru Miyamoto et Takashi Tezukashi – les concepteurs – Tous les droits leur sont réservés._
> 
> __Information : Je remercie à ma bêta-lectrice, Storiesmania d'avoir prit le temps de lire et corriger les fautes. Je vous conseille de vous rendre à son profils afin de lire ses histoires passionnantes._ _

* * *

## Partie 1 : Doutes et espoirs

## 3

Si les Sheikahs avaient été connus pour avoir protégé la famille royale, ils gardaient secrètes les autres activités de leur peuple.

C’étaient les grands scribes du monde, et ils veillaient sur les archives des temps passés et à venir. En analysant le mouvement des planètes, du soleil et de la lune, ils pouvaient déterminer la date du prochain duel opposant les forces des ténèbres et de la lumière. Impa, la chef de cette tribu, fut désignée et formée à l’âge de six ans par la doyenne. Elle avait suivi une formation stricte et difficile afin d’obtenir ce rôle. Ensuite, elle a passé un dernier test et l’a réussi. Elle devait calculer le jour de l’affrontement à venir.

À l’âge de quinze ans, elle était parvenue à se faire engager par le roi d’Hyrule, afin de servir de nourrice à l’héritière du trône. Grâce à ses connaissances, elle savait que l’un des porteurs de la Triforce avait toujours été la princesse du royaume. Et de cette position nouvelle, elle pouvait la protéger. Pour les deux autres porteurs de la trinité, aucune prédiction ni expérience ne permettait de connaître à l’avance la naissance. Dans les écrits anciens, ils se nommaient systématiquement Link et Ganondorf.

Quels que fussent les faits, tout portait à croire qu’ils avaient été frappés par une malédiction qui les rendaient semblables à des âmes sœurs. L’un maudissait l’autre ; l’autre l’affrontait avec ferveur et courage. Contrairement à la princesse, qui était une descendance directe, les deux autres porteurs de la Triforce semblaient être choisis aléatoirement par les Déesses tous les cent ans. Néanmoins, l’arbre généalogique des Links témoignait une origine semblable et ancienne dans leur sang.

Cependant, ce nouveau cycle de la légende n’avait rien d’habituel.

Premièrement, Ganondorf avait envahi le royaume d’Hyrule beaucoup plus tôt. Il s’était emparé de l’héritage des Déesses en possession du héros. Puis, la Triforce du courage s’était soudainement envolée, comme si le mal ne pouvait gagner la bataille. En étant témoin de cette scène, Impa était restée bouche bée. Elle avait essayé de localiser l’objet divin durant les années suivantes, mais en vain. Elle ne s’attendait pas à la retrouver aux mains de l’orphelin.

— Link. Quel âge as-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

— J’ai 10 ans.

Un calcul rapide s’effectua dans son esprit.

Mise à part la venue prématurée de Ganondorf, l’âge de Link coïncidait avec celui de la venue du héros. Elle ne put expliquer la raison qui avait poussé la Triforce à choisir le fils du héros de la lumière. Sauf peut-être une simple farce des Déesses, désirant se divertir en envoyant un enfant combattre un adulte.

 _Si jeune. Et pourtant, le poids du monde est déjà sur ses épaules_ , s’entendit-elle penser.

Devait-elle lui annoncer quel serait son destin ou devait-elle attendre qu’il devienne majeur pour le lui raconter ?

Au plus profond d’elle, la chef de la rébellion savait que l’ex-Lord le savait aussi.

Elle s’approcha de lui d’un pas lent. Ses mains prirent maternellement celle où logeait la Triforce. Elle la caressa doucereusement du bout des doigts pour ne pas l’effrayer. La fée s’extirpa aussitôt du col du jeune homme, qui vola nerveusement autour de la tête du garçon.

— Jeune homme. As-tu remarqué le symbole sur ta main ? demanda-t-elle, d’une voix cristalline.

Contre ses doigts, les muscles du jeune Hylien se contractèrent soudainement. Ce simple geste l'informa qu’il se souvenait.

Pourtant, il baissa la tête d’un air résolu.

— Je l’ai depuis ma naissance, répondit-il d’une voix hésitante.

— Te souviens-tu que celui qui le porte devient l’élu des Déesses ? Son rôle est de sauver Hyrule et la princesse Zelda. Tu dois rester en vie, comme l’a fait le héros de la lumière avant toi.

Link demeura muet.

Son étrange silence lui donna la sensation de prendre un enfant en faute.

— Quand la Triforce du courage avait disparu, j’ai eu peur qu’il soit entre de mauvaises mains, reprit-elle. Mais, je suis soulagée de voir que son fils l’a hérité. Tu as le cœur tellement pur, junior.

Ces mots provoquèrent un sursaut chez le garçon.

Promptement, il retira ses mains avec froideur. Elle vit son visage se tordre sous un rictus. Impa ne savait pas ce qu’elle faisait à cet instant. Si elle avait su, elle se serait arrêtée sur-le-champ, lui offrant du temps d’avaler ce destin fatidique.

— Vous vous trompez. Je ne suis pas le héros de la légende.

— Cette marque apparente sur ta main, il n’y a aucune erreur possible…

— C’est impossible, coupa-t-il

— tu as reçu en héritage le même destin que ton père.

— Jamais !

Cette interjection coupa Impa dans son discours.

Ses yeux. La lueur hostile dans les iris l’intima à se taire. Elle le fixa longuement, recevant les foudres muettes du jeune homme. Tous les héros avant lui, conscients ou non, n’avaient jamais réagi de la sorte. Tous avaient accepté si facilement de prendre l’épée de la légende en main.

— Jamais je ne le ferais, vociféra Link.

— Link. Tu ne devrais pas...

— Je ne veux pas. Je te dis, coupa Link, l’intiment à se taire. Ce destin. Cette Triforce. Je préférerais mourir ou l’offrir volontiers à Ganondorf.

Impa ne comprenait pas ce qui se passa dans la tête de l’ancien lord. Ces propos colériques effacèrent l’enfant joyeux, toujours accroché à la chemise de son aïeul. Elle ne pouvait plus compter les nombres de fois auxquels cet enfant avait juré de devenir un chevalier à son tour, comme l’avait fait son père avant lui. Le désastre de cette guerre éclair lui avait laissé une profonde cicatrice.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait accepter que cet enfant prononçât ces paroles fatidiques.

— Link. Réveille-toi. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Il faut te soumettre à ton destin.

— Je le refuse !

Leurs voix résonnèrent sur toute la plaine. Impa ne s’attendait pas à entendre ce refus du plus profond de ses tripes.

Sa bouche s’entrouvrit quand soudain, un évènement lui imposa de se taire.

La Triforce du courage brilla d’une intense lumière et elle augmenta rapidement. Une colonne lumineuse, aussi brûlante qu’un feu de camp, l’obligea à reculer. Le nom du garçon résonna à ses oreilles face à son inquiétude. C’était sa propre voix.

Malgré le danger de la situation, la Sheikah avait l’attention de le sauver par n’importe quel moyen.

À ses côtés, Esprit hurla d’horreur, pétrifiée, les larmes aux yeux.

La femme revoyait le visage de l’homme qui l’avait déstabilisé lors de leur première rencontre. Son franc parlé avait attiré tant d’individus haut placés, avait fait palpité les battements de son cœur. Elle revécut sa déception quand il avait choisi une autre femme. Puis, elle se remémora sa joie quand il était devenu père d’un charmant bambin. Elle somma l’homme de l’aider à le sauver, pria pour la survie de Link.

Finalement, son doigt effleura quelque chose de léger. Elle s’efforça de l’emprisonner de sa poigne avant d’éloigner le corps de l’enfant. Elle tomba en arrière, les fesses en premier. La pression dans sa poitrine s’accentua quand elle constata qu’il était inconscient. Elle écouta sa respiration, toujours présente, et le serra contre lui avec soulagement.

Elle ne vit pas tout de suite le changement opéré sur l’enfant.

Cette colonne de lumière illumina le ciel rougissant à des kilomètres autour d’eux.

L’activité de la citadelle s’arrêta à la vue de ce spectacle. Vendeurs et acheteurs furent hypnotisés par cet évènement étrange. Les plus superstitieux hurlèrent que les Déesses avaient décidé de les punir de leurs péchés. L’un d’eux bouscula un jeune Gérudo portant une épée. Ce dernier massa la douleur à son bras tout en observant ce phénomène.

Soudainement, il fut en proie d’une migraine aiguë qui le poussa à se tordre de douleur.

Un peu plus loin, un homme de forte stature lisait un long rouleau, contenant les affaires du royaume, le sourire aux lèvres. Sa pupille revenait de sa mission d’ambassadrice, et elle avait réussi à soumettre ces belliqueux Gorons à sa cause.

La lumière pénétra dans la salle du trône, révélant une silhouette féminine sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Au début, il crut que le temps venait de lui jouer un tour, en ajoutant un jour à la suite de l’autre. Cependant, cet étrange signe signifiait qu’un évènement important venait de survenir.

Un sourire cruel élargit son visage carré et un rire diabolique résonna dans l’immense pièce qui amplifia sa joie.

— La Triforce du courage. Enfin, tu apparais, fils de la légende, révéla-t-il avec joie.

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, il hurla à plein poumon un ordre précipité. Il comptait bien terminer sa journée en capturant le nouveau porteur de la Triforce du courage.

La princesse Zelda était en chemin pour saluer son père adoptif. Devant elle, un nouveau geôlier la guidait vers la salle du trône. Plus mince que les soldats maléfiques, son apparence cachait en réalité une force tout aussi imposante qu’eux. Un voile couvrait son visage, une vision cauchemardesque. Dès la disparition de la colonne de lumière, la jeune Hylienne sentit une vive douleur à sa main. Cette douleur, elle le connaissait, car c’était la même qu’elle avait ressentie quand Ganondorf lui avait arraché sa Triforce. Elle tomba sur les marches des escaliers, les larmes naissantes. À cet instant, elle préférait ressentir les tortures des soldats du mal contre sa tête que cette douleur. Cela lui rappela tellement d’horreur qu’elle voulut tout oublier. Lamentablement, elle supplia les déesses d’atténuer cette douleur ou de la tuer.

Puis, la lumière de la providence s’éteignit lentement. La douleur aussi...

Au sol, Zelda haleta bruyamment, mais affaiblit. Ses larmes continuaient à couler, mais plus pour la même raison. Sa Triforce, celle de la sagesse pulsa au fond d’elle. Dans un sens, elle lui annonçait la raison de cette lumière et la tristesse ne pouvait plus la quitter.

— Impa. Qu’as-tu fait ? souffla-t-elle.

*

Une heure s’était écoulée depuis cet évènement, dont les différents royaumes appelèrent, plus tard, « le jour de la lumière ». À l’endroit où elle était apparue, une figure d’herbe brûlée, représentant un triangle, à l’intérieur d’un cercle, témoignait l’emplacement où se trouvaient Link et Impa. À voir les différentes empreintes de botte et de sabot, les soldats étaient venus en nombre. Ils avaient saccagé les buissons, brûlaient les arbres des environs. Rien n’indiqua qu’il avait eu une bataille.

Dans la nuit déjà installée, une silhouette traversa la plaine d’un pas las et monotone.

En dépit des dangers, il s’approcha de ce lieu jusqu’au symbole au sol. Son visage, sans expression, observa longuement la marque, au point que l’étrange individu ne remarqua pas l’approche d’un squelette vivant dans son dos. Pourtant, les os de la créature grincèrent à chaque frottement des articulations.

La créature leva ses os en direction de l’inconscient, prêt à le prendre à la gorge.

Ses orbites vides ne voyaient pas le mouvement de l’inconnu.

En un éclair, l’homme sortit son épée de son fourreau et le terrassa d’un coup d’épée. Durant cette action, il ne daigna pas à jeter un œil vers lui. Il était aussi insignifiant que de la cendre.

Chose étrange, le squelette ne tomba pas, tranché, au sol. Il se désintégra en millier de poussières.

L’homme se baissa et posa une main au sol.

— Où es-tu maître ?

Personne ne lui répondit, car il était seul.

— Je ne sens plus ta présence.


End file.
